Us Against The World
by The National Insecurity
Summary: A one shot based on Christina Milian's song, 'Us Against The World'. Noah's revelations as Cody sleeps beside him on the floor of Cody's room one night. Noah x Cody. Slash.


**This is my second fan fic and this is another NoCo for the fan base. This was inspired by **_**Us Against the World**_** by ****Christina Milian****. I truly hope she is not lip syncing because her voice is absolutely enchanting. It isn't like a Broadway breathtaking kind of voice, but it is one that is still stunning.**

**Okay, and last one shot I got suggestions on how to improve from sami2323. I thank her for that greatly. As for the other two reviews from 'no one important' and 'me llol'. I thank you both and I agree with 'no one important', Cody was such a tease. Gotta hate when boy friends pull that one, huh? Psh, and love it at the same time. Just not when the test results come back. Noah of course had nothing to fret about. He pulled out with a ninety two percent. The lucky bloke!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island/ Action/ or World Tour. If I did Cody and Noah would have been in the second season and there would be far more "NoCo" moments. I am talking about more than three seconds in the Awake-a-thon or another two seconds during the celebrity Manhunt. I nearly died in excitement when it showed Noah sleeping on Cody's stomach.**

Nothing mattered, but this moment.

The cynical boy's head was resting against the smaller brunette's head that also sat beside him. Both were leaning against the wall as Cody gently snoozed. His face dug into Noah's shoulder blade as he inhaled slowly and deeply in his sleep. Every now and again the young man would exhale softly, "Noah." Noah would just smile down at the boy forgetting all about his famous smirk and upheld 'better than you' attitude. Cody seemed to do that to him.

Even when the rest of the world was colorless and bleak he could always count on the turquoise eyed boy to brighten his day and make his heart flutter. Or at least he always stood by the taller boy's side.

Noah could always count on Cody.

It had always been that way. Even when the rest of the school ignored him for supposedly being a 'faggot' Cody had given him a shot. He didn't run away based off what others said. He waited long enough to form his own opinion about the sarcastic and rude bookworm. He was the only one to ever dig deep enough to see that more playful or caring side of him that lay hidden deep within. Noah had built up so many walls during his times of school. Without them he probably would have never survived all those jibes or pranks that fell upon him.

And when the other students told Cody it was them or him, Cody had stuck by his best friend's side. Innocent and naive he had thought at the time that they would back down just because he had stood his ground. Yeah right. If anything it just crushed his hopes of ever becoming popular.

When Noah asked him if he would take the decision back Cody had looked offended, "If they say we gotta go to war I'll be fighting with you." That sincere gap toothed smile at the end had instantly melted any doubt Noah had still had at the time.

It was then that Noah knew that he had finally found that one friend that will never leave you. That true bud. Something that he had only read about until that day. Yet here he was sitting next to that quirky, childish tech geek that he called his best friend.

And though he'd never tell Cody he might see him more than a friend.

And though he knew if he told Cody this he'd never shove him away or turn on him just because Noah was in fact gay like the kids at school had suggested all those years.

No Cody was too kind.

He'd be the one to stay by Noah's side either way. Noah knew that and for that reason couldn't say it. It was better to have someone flip out in his eyes than shrug it off nonchalantly. He didn't care if the boy would try to save his feelings. He just wasn't one to let the bookworm, or anyone for that matter, fall alone.

If the boat was sinking, he wouldn't let Noah drown.

He'd die trying to save Noah before he let anything happen to the other boy. That much was certain.

That's why Noah felt so safe around him. He'd never tell anyone, not even Cody, but this was the only place he could see himself. By his best friend's side staring him down with that same soft and loving gaze.

And nobody could ever take that away.

Not his parents, not the kids at school, no one. Nothing could come between us.

The kids at school tried daily to no prevail and Noah's parents just didn't like the boy for they knew of Noah's intentions. They weren't that oblivious. They just hadn't gotten it into their heads like Noah had that Cody was positively straight.

And even after his parents threats to kick him out for being gay and the constant crap from school he still had him.

"Noah"

Dark chocolate eyes looked down to see the frail boy cuddle up into his side from where they were in Cody's room. Noah couldn't help, but blush as the lighter skinned boy wrapped his arms around his waist had inhaled his own musky scented cologne.

Rubbing a hand through the other boy's mousy hair he smiled softly for the second time that night. The way the pale moonlight reflected through the window and off Cody's face seemed to make his features more pronounced and it was as if his skin glowed.

The moment was almost too perfect.

"Mm Noah." A chuckle left Cody's parted lips as a lazy grin spread off his features, "I love you."

Freezing he stopped stroking the fair skinned boy's hair and stiffened. Staring down in shock he bit his lip. Had he heard him right? Yes, the moment was too good. Too good that the whole scenario must be a dream.

It just had to.

A pinch later he was proven otherwise.

But in that moment Noah realized something. Cody may always be there for him, but he was going to be there standing just as strong. He'd be the one always supporting and cheering the boy on the sidelines. Why? Because he loved him, too. And even if Cody only had the guts to say it in his sleep there was a slight hope for the tan boy.

And no matter what the kids at school said, or what his parents said would make a difference. He will be fighting by his friend's side till the very end. So long as the gap-toothed boy was there he would never grow lonely. All thanks to a moment like this. Just with Cody in his arms he felt at peace. It didn't matter what spit balls they dodged in math class or what note they found in Noah's locker.

At the end of the day they could walk away with their heads still held high because they had someone to fall back on.

Someone who was willing to punch the school's punk with a green Mohawk for calling Cody Noah's 'boy toy'.

Yeah Noah now had a mark on his perfect record, but it was worth giving Duncan that black eye. Nobody and he meant _nobody_, talked to his friend like that. He had Cody's back.

And he'll be standing with him.

_No matter what anyone could say this is the only place for me and no one could ever take that away . Nothing could come between us._

Noah would always have him.

Nothing was stronger than their friendship.

As Cody snuggled into the bookworm's side once more and continued to sleep soundly Noah couldn't but help smile again as he ran a hand through the younger boy's hair again and kissed the top of his head, "I love you, too."

Because it's us against the world.

**Whohoo! Got it done. It is only a thousand words, but hey, there is only so much I could do before babbling on again. So here is my second fanfic…within TWO DAYS! I am so proud of myself. Now I just need to reply to some role plays. Yuckers. So anyway, please review with suggestions of how to improve or just your thoughts. And there is a poll on my profile on what I should write next. Please vote!**


End file.
